Princess Sparkle's and Captain Oats's magic
by Princess Nayness
Summary: This is sort of a future fic sequel of my last story "a lack of colour" but u don't really need to read that to understand. Seth and Summer's son makes a new friend and builds a sandcastle :) hehe crap summary plz read :)
1. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C or any of the characters :( Josh does!**

Hey guys, this is sort of a one-shot future fic of my other story "a lack of colour". Seth and Summer have a little boy. Other pairings are the same, Ryan/Marissa, Anna/Luke. I'm sick of writing drama and angsty stuff so this is going to be happy hehe. A lot of cute fluffy stuff! Hope u like and plz review :)

Milo buried one pudgy hand under the sand, using the other to shield his curious, moist brown eyes. They darted around before finally resting on his favourite toy; it's head poking out from the sand.

Milo pulled it out and clutched on to the plastic horse with all his might, not letting it slip again through his chubby fingers.

As he played with Captain Oats, he realized something was missing. Where was Princess Sparkles? Milo turned left and right, his vision restricted for a four year old, he couldn't see as well as his Daddy or his Mummy.

But all Milo could find were his bucket and spades, left haphazardly sprawled around him; he had no one to play with and no one to build a sandcastle with, a castle where Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles were meant to live. It was no fun making a castle all by yourself, where was the magic in that? Of course, his Mummy and Daddy would of helped him, and he was sure Uncle Ryan and Marissa would of helped too, but they're grown ups. And besides, they didn't know the first thing about making sandcastles. Especially his mummy, she was always making them wrong; they always fell over when she made them. Uncle Ryan was the best, but Milo needed a friend. It was more special when a friend helped.

Milo fell back onto the sand, defeated, and lay there squinting up at the sun. Then, a figure rose and blocked out the sun. Locks of golden curls fell into Milo's eyes as she leaned over him. Milo fought back a sneeze, and as the little girl saw Milo's nose scrunch up, her hair tickling his nose, she leant back away from him quickly and spoke curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Milo sat upright, abruptly and brushed the sand off his bare chest.

"Uh-nothing, what are you doing?" he asked quietly, embarrassed.

The little girl smiled at him, sensing his discomfort.

She twirled a finger through her hair and stopped suddenly as she found sunscreen entangled in one of her great curls.

"Ewwwwww…you got sunscreen on me!" She giggled, mocking him playfully.

Somehow, the girl's sudden exclaim of "eww", wasn't harsh. It wasn't meant to be mean. It didn't sound sarcastic or accusing in the sense, like how his mummy sometimes used it.

She looked over and nodded to herself as she found the culprit.

"Yep!" She pointed at Milo's nose.

"Must have been when I leant over you."

Milo brought a tentative hand up to his nose. As he brought it back down, eye level, he saw a pink smear of zinc playing over his fingers.

He had never been more embarrassed. Pink zinc on his nose! Why did his mummy always use pink? Why couldn't it of been blue?

"I'm-I'm sorry." He whispered, not looking her in the eye.

"That's okay." She sing-songed brightly.

Milo looked up. He had a sudden thought.

"Do you want to help me?"

The little girl's eyes lit up in eagerness.

"Yes! What are you doing? A sandcastle?"

Milo nodded.

He picked up Captain Oats and held it in front of him in preparation to introduce him to the girl but suddenly remembered Princess Sparkles.

"Oh- I've lost…"

"Are you looking for her?" The girl piped up, waving the plastic horse in front of Milo's little face.

"You found her! Princess Sparkles is her name."

"She's pretty. What's his name?" She pointed at the toy horse in Milo's hands.

"Captain Oats. They just got married but now they need somewhere to live. That's why I want to build a sandcastle for them."

"Cooooool." She enthused, rubbing her hands together in glee.

"What's your name?" Milo asked tentatively.

"Ella." She replied happily.

"You're Milo right?"

Milo looked up, surprised.

"How did you…?"

"It's on you're hat…and you're buckets and spades, oh and it's written on you're wristband too."

Milo blushed a little. His parents were way too over-protective.

"So, ready to make the sandcastle or what?"

Milo smiled. Ella was the coolest person he knew, and he had only known her for five minutes. He just hoped knowing her for longer would just keep getting better. But, Milo was also hoping that if he knew her longer she would still want to be friends with him. What is she hated him after spending time with him? What if she thought he was geeky or stupid? What if she didn't like the same things as him?

"This is going to be magic!" Ella exclaimed.

Okay, maybe Milo worries too much.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Ella!"

Ella turned expectantly, a grin quickly spreading over her gentle features.

"Hey mummy, I'm over here!" She called, waving her hands wildly.

Soon, Ella's mummy made her way over, trudging through the sand.

She scooped her daughter up in her arms and smothered her with kisses.

"Hey baby, what you been doing? I turn around two seconds and you're almost out of my sight."

"Mummy, I was right here. I can still see you and daddy from where I am. I'm not stupid." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Her mum tapped her on the nose and kissed her forehead.

"I know, and that worries me sometimes. Sometimes you're too smart for your own good!"

"Mummy! This is my new friend, his name is Milo."

Milo looked up shyly, clutching Captain Oats for comfort.

He couldn't understand why Ella's mummy's mouth dropped open when she saw him.

She balanced herself to put down Ella, and tucked a tiny strand of hair behind her hair. Milo noticed the pixie hairstyle and smiled. She looked magical, just like a fairy.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

What? Was she upset that Milo still played with a plastic horse. He was only four, mind you. Or maybe, she didn't want Ella to play with him. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Seth?" She whispered incredulously.

Milo squinted, confused.

"You know my daddy?" he asked politely.

"Oh my god. Wow…I knew it. The mop of curly hair, Captain Oats…" She muttered to herself.

"You know Captain Oats mummy?" Ella questioned.

"I do…What's you're name sweet heart?"

"Milo."

"Milo." She liked the way it sounded.

"Milo, honey where are you're parents?"

"Up there." Milo pointed up the stretch of the beach, where Summer and Seth, Marissa and Ryan were sun baking together.

"Could you call them down for me sweetie?"

Milo nodded and took a deep breath before yelling with all his might.

"Mummy, Daddy!"

It only took a few seconds for Seth and Summer to be beside there son.

"Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" Summer panicked, holding a hand to her little boy's forehead to measure his temperature. "Are you too hot?"

She seemed oblivious to Ella and her mother. But Seth wasn't.

"Uh- Hi. I'm Seth." He reached out a hand for Ella's mother to shake.

"Seth…. you don't remember me do you." She smiled mischievously, matching her own daughter's cheeky grin.

"Umm…I'm sorry, are you from Milo's school? You're Tony's mum aren't yo…?" Seth's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god. Anna?"

"Seth."

Summer whipped around on the spot.

"Anna!" Summer squealed.

"Summer" She smiled.

Before she could even say another word, Anna was bowled over by Summer. She could hardly breathe, Summer was holding on so tight.

"How are you?" She finally pulled away, inspecting her from arms length.

"It's been too long!"

"I know… I know. Everything's great. Luke and I…. we're married." She held out a thin finger for Summer to see.

"Oh my god! That's like so awesome. I'm so happy for you!"

"This is Ella, my baby." Anna beamed proudly down at her little girl.

"Ella! How adorable is she? This is Milo." Summer picked up her little boy and squeezed him.

"Mooooooommmmmmmm!" Milo complained.

Anna and Summer both laughed. "Yes, I was just introduced. He's beautiful. God, Seth he is the spitting image of you."

"I like to think…but I better say he has Summer's good looks or she'll kill me." He said in a stage whisper.

They all laughed as Summer playfully hit him in the arm. "Cohen!"

Seth moved in and wrapped his arms around Anna. "God, it's been ages."

"We all should catch up…where's Luke?"

"Oh, I'll go get him, he went to the car to get Ella's floaties."

Ella pouted. "I don't need them!"

"Yeah, right I know." Anna poked her tounge out at her.

"Come up and you can see Ryan and Marissa. We can all talk while the kids play down here."

"Great, sound's great. I'll meet you in a second. You happy here baby?" She asked Ella.

"Yes mummy." She smiled innocently, eyes bright.

"Alright…If you want Milo can sleep over tonight. Would that be okay?" She asked Summer and Seth

Summer beamed.

"Oh my god, that would be great. A sleepover! What do you say Milo?" Summer seemed more excited than Ella and Milo.

"That would be fun, thank you." He smiled shyly.

Seth bent down and kissed Milo before turning to grab Summer's waist, and kissing her on the cheek.

Anna kissed Ella again and they all went off leaving Milo and Ella alone again to play with Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles new home.

"They have a new home now." Ella said, overexcited and proud of herself.

"We did it. Together." She smiled at him.

"Yep, well let's let them settle in."

He pushed open the pretend door in his imagination and saw light stream through they're new "living room".

"Can you see it? That's their couch…and their kitchen…"

"I can see it." Ella said, eyes closed, imagining.

"Now, they're going upstairs…"he continued, eyes closed also.

"There is there bathroom. And there is there bedroom. And the playroom."

Milo felt something brush his hand.

Then again.

But this time she held on.

Two pudgy milky white hands buried in the sand, clutching on to each other.

Ella opened her eyes. Milo's was still closed.

She leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, much to the surprise of Milo.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Ella sitting there beside him, holding his hands.

"Thanks for you're magic Milo."

"Thanks for yours."

Milo closed his eyes again, and Ella followed suit and they pretended, imagined the life of Princess Sparkles and Captain Oats living together. Pretended and dreamed and made a special friendship while their parents and uncle and aunty lay sun baking, chatting and catching up.

"Tell me more Milo…what else happens in the adventures of Princess Sparkles and Captain Oats? It's just so magical isn't it?

"We'll just have to see what happens."

A/n hehe there u go! I wanted to make it more chapters but I was thinking of just leaving it a one shot. But Id LOVE feedback so plz review : ) hope u enjoyed that, thanks guys bye!


	2. Milo's Magic

A/N OMG I didn't mean to make this chapter so sad but it turned out that way! This idea just came to me! Just so I warn u, it is sad. Yeah, I wasn't going to continue this but I thought it would be cute to follow Milo and Ella growing up. Show what they go through together and how they fall in love :) hehe. Thanku for the reviews so far u guys rock :) please keep it up I luv them! Anyway, I'm gunna shut up now lol please leave a review at the end :)

Milo leant his elbows on the cool window ceil, his hands cupping his face, nose pressed up against the glass.

He peered out through the foggy rain, a pout fast spreading and over shadowing his bright, endearing face; causing him to look downright sulky.

He watched as Ella, walking hand in hand with another boy, flirted and showed off.

He watched as she pretended to be someone else, someone daring. Someone confident, happy, carefree. Someone everyone thought she was. But Milo knew the truth. The blonde, bubbly little girl in front of him that everyone so adored, had secrets. Secrets she only ever told Milo.

"Milo, why don't you go play outside?"

Milo stood quickly and spun on the spot, coming face to face with his 7th grade teacher.

She smiled down at him sweetly, but Milo could see the pity in her eyes.

"Uh, I think I'll just stay here if that's alright Mrs. Locklear."

"Of course Milo." She smiled again before leaving the room.

Milo turned back to the window. It took him a moment before he located Ella again through the haze, but there she was, bright as an angel, dancing in the rain.

Milo sighed. Why did she care what people thought of her?

Before Milo had any more time to muse over his best friend, the bell rang, signally the end of lunch.

Milo sighed again and prepared himself for another lesson before home time. Another lesson where he had to sit behind her and watch her long curls blow freely as the wind from the open window caressed it.

Another lesson where they'd pass each other notes and she'd ask him if she had a chance with the new boy from New York.

And he'd write the same thing as always,

"Of course you do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ella lay on her side; eyes wide open, staring fixedly on a tiny hole in the wall.

She tried to cover her ears and block out the screaming, but she couldn't. She could hear every word they were saying.

She had given up on covering her head with her pillow. Given up on the earplugs and the headphones. Given up on playing the mixed CD Milo made for her, the one that made her laugh and cry all at the same time. The one full of childhood memories, memories of a summer once passed. Ella was still a child, but she often forgot that. She played the CD to remind her of better days, innocent days, but the CD was too painful to play anymore. No matter how loud she played it, she could still hear everything. It was as if the walls were paper-thin. Even in their beautiful, mansion of a house, in which the walls were meant to be strong and thick; Ella could still hear it all.

Ella cringed. She so desperately wished the Cohen's wouldn't hear it. Every other night, she played Milo's CD and she knew they could hear it. But tonight no CD meant they could hear everything too.

After a moment of tossing and turning Ella gave up.

She leapt out of bed and tip toed down the hall, finally stopping to perch her self on top of the stairwell.

Leaning her head against the light blue wall, she held her breath and readied herself for the torture she was willingly putting herself through.

"I didn't touch her…nothing happened."

"Don't you dare lie to me! What do you think I am?"

"Anna…"

"NO! Why is her number in your phone? Explain that one to me."

"Anna, look. Nothing happened. I swear on it. I swear on Ella."

"Don't you dare swear on my baby."

"She's my baby too."

"No, I don't want you near her!"

"Anna…you don't meant that."

"She doesn't need you. You're just going to get drunk and leave her. How am I going to explain that to her? That her Daddy doesn't care, that he'd rather get pissed and fuck some random at a club!"

"I don't believe you! You can't take her away from me."

"Watch me."

Silence.

Ella felt her chest tighten and her face begin to flush from holding her breath too long.

"Anna…" Luke said quietly, his voice shaking.

This time Anna's voice was gentler, softer.

"Luke, I can't let you hurt her…I know, I know you'd never touch her or hurt her physically, but Luke, emotionally you're tearing her up. She never sees you. You're never here. She needs to feel loved, she craves your love but you never give it to her."

"Anna…I'm sorry…I can, I can change."

"I've given you too many chances. Too many. This isn't the first time Luke, and believe me if I could have it any other way I wouldn't want my baby to lose her father but I don't see any other way."

"No…"

"Say goodbye to her and leave."

"Anna…"

"Say goodbye and leave!"

Ella felt her body tense up. She didn't believe it. No, her daddy wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't. He wasn't perfect but she still loved him.

Then Ella jumped as she heard a bottle smash against a wall.

No, she wasn't going to cry. Tears were not going to fall.

"I love her." She heard her daddy sob.

"If you love her, you'll stay away from us."

More silence.

Ella's heart began to race as she heard footsteps, footsteps headed for the stairs.

She jumped up quickly and raced to her bed, fiercely shoving the blankets over her head.

Ella took a few deep breaths to calm her self and squeezed her eyes tight shut, pretending to be asleep.

Then, she heard it. The door creak open as her daddy entered tentatively.

Her relaxed breathing suddenly became ragged as she felt trepidation set in. No, this was not happening.

At first Luke just bent down and pulled down the cover gently. Ella had her back to him, so he couldn't see her eyes snap open. He could however feel his daughter's body shaking, which quickly concerned him.

"Ella?"

She turned to face him slowly, and as he saw tears well in her eyes, realization hit him.

"Oh, baby…"

"I heard Daddy."

Luke cursed under his breath. His own eyes were now starting to well up with tears.

"Ella, my girl. You know I love you right? I'm so, so, sorry if I haven't been around…you know…to do daddy stuff."

Ella sniffed.

"It's okay daddy, you're busy with work."

Luke felt a guilty pang as he looked into his daughter's eyes.

He couldn't leave his baby girl; she meant the world to him. But some part of him knew that Anna was right. He was a drunken idiot who slept around. Ella needed someone who was there all the time. Someone reliable.

"It's not true is it?" Ella questioned in a terrified whisper, as she sensed something in her daddy's eyes.

"You wouldn't leave me."

"Baby, it's for the best. I love you."

He bent down and kissed her, and in an attempt to break free and walk away before he really lost it and broke down in front of Ella, he moved to get up. But Ella held on tight and didn't let go.

"No, daddy." She sobbed into his shoulder.

That was all it took for Luke.

He burst out sobbing, his tears falling on Ella's face.

And they cried together for what seemed like forever, before Luke finally broke away.

He turned and found Anna at the door, silently weeping too.

Turning back to Ella, he brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them, then brought them down and placed them on Ella's heart.

"Love you baby." He choked, before turning to leave forever.

"Daddy!" Ella yelled, but Luke had to keep walking. He had to be strong.

Anna felt a strong urge to run and hold her daughter in her arms, but didn't. She knew Ella had to be alone right now; Anna was the last person she would want to be with right now. So she turned to leave, helping Luke get his things to leave.

As soon as Ella saw her mother walk out of her room and close the door behind her, she leapt up and impulsively ran over to the window.

Lifting it open, she swung a leg over and jumped out onto the soft grass of her backyard.

She ran, as fast her legs could carry her and in a few seconds she was there.

Finding the stash of rocks hidden in the corner of Milo's lawn, Ella threw one up at his window with all her might.

No answer.

She threw a few more before a sleepy Milo emerged, looking utterly confused.

"Ella, it's midnight." He protested, rubbing his eyes.

But, when he saw her standing there, wordless, tears streaming down her face, he knew.

Something was terribly wrong.

Her daddy had left her. He knew it. He didn't need her to say it.

So as he let her into his room, she rushed into his arms and burst into hysterical sobs as Milo stood there rubbing her back soothingly.

He led her to his bed and sat her down there, and he noticed her eyes flicker with some amusement as she saw his pajamas.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" she questioned, through sobs.

Milo just rolled his eyes.

"At least it made you smile."

Oh god, maybe he shouldn't of said that.

He watched in horror as her lip quivered and her tears spilled endlessly down her porcelain perfect cheeks.

"He left me, Milo."

"Shh, it's okay."

"Can I stay here tonight?" she whispered.

In answer, Milo pushed himself under the covers, Ella beside him.

He covered her gently and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Milo?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"I need your magic."

Milo felt her snuggle in beside him, felt his pillow become wet with tears, and felt her turn to face him, eyes desperate for a story.

"Okay…" Milo swallowed.

It had to be good this time. Something completely magical.

"Where are you taking me tonight Milo?"

Milo thought hard.

"We're away. Far away. Just you and me. We're in Venice, riding those tiny little boats…umm…"

"Gondolas?" Ella answered for him.

"Yeah those. We're building sandcastles on the beaches of Australia. We're dancing in Mexico. Singing karaoke in Japan."

Ella giggled.

"We're in a magical forest, swimming in a spring. In a waterfall."

Ella smiled.

"Thanks for your magic." She whispered before closing her eyes and snuggling into Milo's shoulder.

Milo swallowed hard and closed his eyes too.

But tonight, there was no way in hell he was going to fall asleep.


	3. Advice

**A/N Heya guys : ) thanks sooo soooo much for the reviews they r awesome! Make my day. I'm so happy everyone is liking it and thinks it's cute hehe. This chapter is way more happier thank god : ) please leave a review at the end I'd luv it! Enjoy!**

Milo woke with a start, to the annoying beeping sound of his alarm clock.

He heard a groan beside him as Ella shifted in the sheets and brought the pillow over her head to block out the noise.

"Shut it off Milo…" she murmured sleepily.

Milo rolled his eyes. The alarm clock was on Ella's side not his.

Leaning over her, with one eye still shut, he stretched out his arm and smashed at the alarm clock with his fist.

To both Milo's and Ella's relief, the beeping ceased.

Milo hesitantly opened his eye to read the time and groaned at the little flashing numbers.

"It's 6:00," he moaned.

"You should get back to your house before your mom freaks out."

Ella mumbled something inaudible and turned on her side towards Milo.

"What?" Milo asked kind of peevishly. He had never been a morning person.

"Five more minutes."

Milo rolled over to face Ella.

She looked too beautiful, even though it was morning and no one ever looked beautiful in the morning.

Sunlight lighted her gentle features as she lay there, one arm nestled in beside her, leaning her cheek on her hand.

Her mouth was slightly open, her full pink lips almost touching Milo's forehead, he was that close to her. He could even feel her soft breath on his face.

He reached out a hand to brush away a curl that had fallen down into her eye, and her eyes gently fluttered open as she felt his touch.

Milo couldn't stand it, he couldn't even look it her. It hurt too much. She was so beautiful it hurt him.

Ella furrowed her brow as she watched Milo turn away from her. With one outstretched hand she questioned him.

"What's wrong?"

Milo suddenly stretched out his arms behind him and yawned loudly.

"Ella…you have to go before mom and dad see you."

It took a while to sink in, but soon she was up in a sitting position, the covers drawn up around her chest.

Right on cue they heard Summer call out for Milo that breakfast was ready.

"You go down, I need to use your bathroom first. I'll sneak down after, while your having breakfast. You distract them alright?"

Milo frowned.

"Yeah, just be quick alright."

Ella flashed her most charming grin.

"Course. Oh, Milo," She said, grabbing his arm as he went to turn away.

"There's a toothbrush here for me still, right?"

"Uh yeah. It's in the 3rd drawer."

"Thanks." She smiled again as she watched him leave.

Milo trudged down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawing profusely.

His dad ruffled his hair in greeting as he made his way to the table and his mom chimed an awfully cheery "good morning sunshine", causing Milo to raise an eyebrow.

He winced in disapproval as if his mother's morning happiness hurt him, like a vampire being stung by sunlight.

"God, mom how can you be this happy in the morning? It's like…morning!" he protested.

Summer beamed down at her son and kissed him on the cheek as she winked at her husband.

Milo taking in the wink, as well as rubbing his cheek where his mom had kissed him, looked from her to his dad and back again.

Summer dished out some scrabbled eggs and pancakes on a plate for Milo but wasn't really paying attention, causing bits of egg to roll off the plate, as she was staring seductively at her husband.

"Eww…no…you didn't! That's why you're so happy isn't it? You're never happy in the mornings." Milo groaned, realization horribly setting in.

"See how you influence him Summer? He even says eww now."

"And what's so bad about being happy in the mornings baby? Grown ups can have fun too." Summer added, pinching Seth on the ass.

"Oh my god stop! You've scarred me for life I hope you know that." Milo shielded his eyes in disapproval.

"Kiddo, I can't help it that your mom is sexy." Seth puckered his lips as Summer did the same, leaning down and rubbing noses with her husband making smoochy, wet kissy sounds.

"Kill me now." Milo moaned, now covering his ears as well as his eyes.

"Please don't forget you're only child is here enduring this torture."

Seth and Summer smirked and reluctantly drew themselves away from each other's lips.

"Actually Summer, I feel for our little one." Seth turned to Milo.

"I remember when your grandpa and grandma acted like that in front of us," An over-exaggerated shudder took over his body.

"Yep, Ryan and I have never fully recovered. Still seeing therapists to this day. And we send the bill to your grandparents of course."

Milo laughed.

"Yeah so I don't want any bills being forwarded to us in the near future Summer. I think we're going to have to restrain our sexual urges around the boy."

"Dad…you just did it again! Scarring the boy."

"Oh sorry kiddo. I solemnly swear from now on, no more sex talk." Seth held a hand to his heart.

Milo nodded in approval and yawned again while digging around his plate with his fork.

When Milo yawned a few more times and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, Seth asked what was wrong.

"I just didn't sleep too well last night." Milo said, his eyes glued to his scrambled eggs.

"Oh?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what were you up to last night? Reading comic books again?" Seth said between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Hmm Seth, who was it that influences him again?" Summer said sarcastically.

Milo still wasn't looking up from his breakfast. He was hoping his parents would go off on a tangent like they always did. He could handle all the yucky love stuff today; he could even handle the kissing, as long as they didn't pay attention to him and what he did last night. Milo was a lousy liar. He downright sucked at it. Especially to his parents. He just couldn't look them in the eye and lie. He loved them too much. Even though he wouldn't have admitted it in a million years, they were they coolest parents on earth. Even if they did fuss over him terribly.

"Milo?"

Dam it; they weren't going off on a tangent.

Milo pushed the small worry to the back of his head that Ella hadn't left yet. She always took so long to get ready, to look her best. And although she was only going next door to her house, he knew she would take forever. How long could he go without telling them what happened last night?

Not very long obviously.

"I was just…ah…pre-occupied."

At that very moment, the stair creaked and all three Cohen's whirled around, expecting to see Marissa or Ryan emerging sleepily from their upstairs rooms.

But to Seth and Summer's surprise, and Milo's predicament, Ella froze on the spot, in an incriminating pose; one leg reaching out in a tip toe to the stair below her, her hands raised up in the air.

Ella fought back a smirk at the sight of The Cohen's expressions.

Straightening herself out she smiled sweetly and mumbled a quick, "Mrs. Cohen, Mr. Cohen." Nodding to Seth and Summer as she greeted them. Then, in a desperate hurry to escape, she whirled on the spot and moved to leave, but stopped hesitantly when Summer spoke.

"Oh Ella. Uh…you know to call us Seth and Summer sweetie."

Ella breathed a sigh of relief, but subtly so the Cohen's wouldn't catch her sudden change from tense to relaxed. A moment a go she was sure Summer was going to question her for being there, but this just confused her.

"Yeah I know Summer. Its just mom you know? I always have to be _polite_."

"Well, it's our little secret." Summer winked.

Ella smiled and sent an apologetic look to Milo before leaving.

Milo groaned inwardly. Oh god, now he was going to cop it.

But then, just as Summer was about to open her mouth and no doubt yell at Milo for having Ella over without telling them, Ryan and Marissa breezed down the stairs, talking animatedly.

God, why was everyone in this house so happy in the mornings? Even Ryan? What was with that?

"Thank god!" Milo exclaimed, getting up suddenly and running over to his surprised uncle.

"You gotta save me, Mom and Dad are being all…. you know? Smooshy." Milo shuddered.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, smirking as he looked down at Milo.

"Oh no you don't Milo." Summer said sternly, turning to face him.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened here?"

"I don't know what your talking 'bout." Milo said innocently, looking up to his uncle for support.

But Ryan just looked puzzled. "What did I miss?"

"Uh uh. You are not getting away with this Milo." She said shaking a finger at him.

Seth restrained himself, trying his hardest not to laugh. The sight of Summer in full 'disciplining' mother mode was a comical sight indeed. Though, she was not one to mess with in these moods, and Seth knew better than to laugh.

He was still in mild shock of seeing Ella.

"Mom." Milo moaned.

"No, Milo. You're going to tell me what's going on. Look, you know we all love Ella here and she's welcome here anytime, but Milo, you have to ask us first."

"I know that, but it was late. Midnight. I didn't want to wake you."

Summer turned to Seth and Seth smirked. It was a good thing Milo didn't ask permission for Ella to sleep over at midnight. And Summer knew that. She had no comeback.

"Well that was very kind of you kiddo," Seth fought back another smirk.

"Yes, good thinking. Anyway, you were like you said…_pre-occupied._" He winked.

"Seth!"

Ryan and Marissa were staring from Seth to Summer to Milo then back again.

"Okay, Okay. What the hell did I miss?"

They all ignored him.

Something slowly sunk into Summer's features, and Milo wasn't sure he liked it.

"Oh no, no."

"What?"

Summer brought a hand to her mouth.

"You didn't…."

"What Mom, didn't what?"

"Where did she sleep?"

"With me." Milo blurted out without thinking.

Everything went silent.

Realization seemed to hit all four adults.

"What? No, no nothing happened or anything." Milo started to panic at the look on their faces.

Seth playfully hit his son on the arm. "My son!" He exclaimed, pretending to shoot a basketball into an invisible hoop. "He shoots, he scores!"

"What? NO. No, you guys…."

"Seth! Milo, tell me it's not true!"

"It's not true! God, I'm only 14!"

"We're only messing with you kiddo. Like you said, you're only 14!" Seth said dismissively.

"You're too young for any of that you know that don't you baby? You're still my little boy." Summer said, her eyes boring into Milo's as if she was waiting for conformation.

"God, mom. Don't stress. I'm still you're _little boy._" He grimaced at the last part.

But it was true. Milo wasn't exactly advanced in that sort of thing. He wasn't exactly like his uncle. He was so much more like his dad, so much it was scary.

"Uh- dad?" Milo asked a few minutes later.

"What I really needed to ask was…you know…girl advice. And not about sex!" He stressed the last word.

Seth looked up from his breakfast, an uncomfortable expression spreading over his face.

"Er…I'm not the best person to ask kiddo. You know, with girl advice. It's a miracle I even got your mom." Summer turned around at the mention of her name and blew a kiss to her husband. "Whatever, Cohen." She rolled her eyes.

"Ask Ryan."

"Chino?" Summer blurted out, disbelieving.

"No way, my son is _not _asking Chino for advice. No offence." She added to Ryan.

"Oh, none taken." Ryan said sarcastically.

Seth got up and playfully flicked his best friend in the arm.

"I'm touched. He's using sarcasm."

"Da-ad. I'm serious. The school dance is coming up and…"

"Aww how cute." Marissa exclaimed without thinking. Milo shot daggers at her and she mumbled a quick 'sorry, it's just cute is all.'

"Cute! That's all I am, cute. She's never going to like me. I'm just her cute best friend. She's going to laugh at me."

"Baby, no one's going to laugh at you! Not my ittie bittie baby boy." Summer rushed over and squeezed Milo's cheeks.

"Oh god, see what I mean." He said directly to Ryan as if to demonstrate his point, his arms thrown up in the air in despair.

Seth came over and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Well you are a Cohen son. It's in the genes." He shook his head apologetically.

"Oh that's comforting."

Ryan just laughed. "Hey man, hope is not all lost. Come with me…"

Summer finally stopped messing around with Milo to look up at Ryan.

"Uh- Chino. Don't even think about it. I feel a rage blackout coming on."

"Oh, god run for cover." Milo covered his ears.

"Ryan, man do what she says." Seth said in a stage whisper, covering a hand to his mouth melodramatically and rushing over to his son to protect him.

"I'm serious Cohen. Chino. Don't corrupt my baby boy."

"Relax Summer. Milo said he was going to help me work on the car… that's all. You said it was fine before." He flashed her an innocent smile.

"I'm warning you Chino. Coop?" She suddenly turned to her best friend. "Keep him in check would you."

Marissa laughed. "Oh believe me, I will."

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to Milo.

"Let's get out of here while we can, what you say?"

"Sure thing." Milo grinned, looking up admiringly at his favourite uncle.

As they both turned to leave the room they couldn't help but laugh as they heard Seth yell behind them,

"Thanks guys. My good old buddy ol' pals! Just leave me here to suffer. No, it's fine, just leave!"

Milo turned around at the last minute and smiled widely.

"C'mon Dad."


	4. Fist Fights and Declarations of Love

A/N Hey guyssssss : ) again thanks for the beautiful reviews! I so love them so thank u heaps! Omg I just saw the movie "closer" today and luved it! Sorry just thought I'd share that lol. Jude Law is soooo fine! And such a brilliant actor. But Johnny Depp is betta :P everyone was good in it! Expecially Natalie Portman and Clive Owen. omg the o.c season 2 starts here in Australia tomorrow nite. We haven't had it for that long! U guys in America and all that r so lucky! I can't wait till tomorrow nite! Excitement!

Oh, msgs to:

Adambrody10: hehe that's my fav line too. Isn't seth just gorgeous! Oh I forgot to tell u back in the other chapter when u asked how old Milo and Ella were. They were 14 but yea u cud tell that from chap 3 anyway cos I think I added it in somewhere. :)

Mr Destiny: omg I soo think Summer and Seth r sort of getting a bit like Sandy and Kirsten. With all the public displays of affection and all that! Hehe.

And to summer-breeze171 and auggy1984: yea they r so like mini seth and summer's! except that Ella is blonde and all! But yea I'm trying to make it a bit that way but also different, so it's not too boring and repetitive.

Thanks to all you guys who review : ) hope u enjoy this one and plz leave a review at the end : ) ok I swear I'm shutting up now!

Chapter 4 

The music and the crowd of young teenagers crushed in on Milo, deafening and crashing down around him.

He had walked in alone, and attempted a quick glance at the dance floor to find her, but the attempt was worthless. The crowd had him as soon as he set foot on the red dotted line indicating the entry and exit of the tiny, dilapidated building.

Pushing through the sweaty bodies finally, Milo broke free and found himself exactly where he wanted to be.

A wanabee punk kid with what Milo observed to be 'fake' tattoos imprinting his arms, and wearing a nose ring Milo was positive wasn't real, shot a disapproving look at Milo from across the other side of the bar, but nonetheless handed him a glass of something anyway.

Milo studied the glass cautiously, and suddenly, as if an idea had stuck him out of thin air, he threw back his head and downed the whole glass.

God, it was awful stuff.

Milo put the glass back on the table as the punk kid took it away, half sneering, half smirking at Milo.

He wasn't supposed to be here. He was meant to be out with his date, Pita. But Pita had rung him at the last minute, coughing and spluttering on the other end, and between sneezes she blurted out a quick "sorry, can't make it…. sick." before hanging up on him.

Milo wasn't fooled. He decided on going out to the movies anyway, seeing it was a Saturday night and he had nothing else to do. Ella had a date also, and that meant Milo was alone for the night. That thought depressed Milo a little as he was definitely in the mood for company. He was tempted to go hang out with Ryan for a while, but all four adults had gone out for the night as well when they had heard Milo was going out for a date. But when he didn't have the heart to tell them his date had cancelled, they left without him, leaving Milo desperately alone.

So, Milo went to the movies and waited alone in the line. God, how alone he looked. He could feel people staring at him, no doubt pitying him. Milo braved it though, he really didn't care what any one thought. A little trick he had picked up from Ella.

But, he didn't get any further than the line.

He heard a shrill voice squeal with delight behind him, and as he whirled on the spot to see who it was, he automatically wished he hadn't.

There, flirting and kissing with a guy Milo only knew as 'Dan the man' from school, was Pita.

He watched for a moment as she pretended, just like most girls do, that she wasn't enjoying 'Dan's' attention. As he grabbed her ass she let out an exclamation of "Daniel, not here!" and made out she wasn't enjoying it, but Milo saw the spark in her eye. He knew it too well.

Milo watched as the attention slowly slipped away from him. All the adults and old people turned to stare at Pita and Daniel. He could even hear some of them mutter 'how disgraceful!". Wow, have they really forgotten what it was like to be young?

Suddenly, quickly, Milo slipped away. He was good at that. Getting away without causing too much attention. No one really missed his presence. Other than being alone and having slightly curly hair, he never stood out much.

So now, here was Milo. At some seedy party he knew Ella and her date was at.

Ella was friends with the guy who was running the party, Gregory Fisher. He was an older guy of about 19 who ran the joint for, as he says in his own words, "those kiddies who can't legally have fun."

In other words, he charged each underage kid about 20 bucks to come into his little shack, and supply them with alcohol and whatever illegal substance was there. Yeah, he was a pretty smart guy. And the place was way out north so there was no risk of cops or anyone coming out this way.

'Breathe' by Fabulous, came on and many girls squealed with delight. Milo could see their little heads bopping to the beat. A few, very wasted girls of about 13, were grabbing random boys by the collar and dancing rather risqué with them. Milo could barely believe his eyes as he watched a little girl of about 12 dirty dance with an older looking guy.

He couldn't understand why Ella would want to come here. Yeah, okay maybe he did. The alcohol and all. But seriously, there were so many young teenyboppers and kids who thought they were top shit, that the alcohol sort of lost its appeal. I mean, if there were older people, or if they could have gone away someplace else to drink, he thought Ella might of liked that better. Milo wasn't much of a drinker, but he knew Ella was. God, how she loved to drink. "Just for fun, Milo." She would say.

Then he saw her.

She was on her way towards the bar when her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Milo! What the hell are you doing here? Did you bring Pita?" She raised an eyebrow at him. This was not exactly Milo's scene.

Milo shuffled on the spot. He looked up to see Ella's date beside her, holding her hand smugly. He was looking back at the dance floor, and as Milo followed his eye line, he saw he was actually eyeing some pretty girl leaning back against the wall. As she locked eyes with him seductively, he leant in closer to Ella. Oh yeah, he was defiantly trying to make the girl jealous. And she was so enjoying it.

"Milo?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Pita rang up…she's sick. We might go another time, I guess. When she's feeling better." Now he was rambling. He couldn't get his eyes off Ella's date.

"Too bad. I was so looking forward to you telling me every moment of it when I got home!" She smiled widely. Ella had to know everything. Especially when it came to Milo and girls. Especially when it came to Milo and girls that Ella had set him up with.

"Well, it's awesome you're here. Ah- we were just about to leave though." She furrowed her eyebrow as she looked back at her date.

"But I can stay…"

"No, no you go. Have fun with… what's his name?" Milo added in a patronizing tone.

Ella didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Oh sorry! This is Jared. Jared this is Milo." She tugged on Jared's hand as she introduced him but Jared was still concentrating on the girl at the wall.

Ella leaned in and whispered to Milo, "I think he's a bit…you know…" She made the drinky drinky motion with her hand while Jared wasn't looking.

Milo was suddenly worried by how casually she had mentioned it.

"Anyway! I better go hey, he has to drive me home before he gets too pissed."

Uh, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, Milo thought to himself.

"Ah – it's okay, I can take you home."

"Milo you can't even drive." She laughed.

"I know that. But I… I came here with a friend. He can take us."

"That's sweet but I really better be going Milo. Come on, you can walk us out."

Ella dragged Jared away, but she seemed oblivious to his lack of attention. She was too focused on Milo.

"You wanna come with us? I'm sure Jared won't mind…"

"What?" Jared finally came to. He spun around to look at Ella and seemed confused and dazed to be outside and not in the party.

"I wanna go home." Ella stated. She was always the one who had control over guys. But not in such a bad way.

"Baby, I'm not ready to go."

Ella looked shocked.

"Well, how am I meant to get home? You know I have a curfew…"

"Find you're way home Ella. You're a big girl. I can't do everything for you." He looked pissed now.

"Jared, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'd never _use _you."

"Ella, I'm going back to party. Come if you want. Go and be a boring shit if you want. See if I fucking care."

Ella looked as if he had slapped her across the face.

Milo felt as if he wanted to punch Jared across the face. But he just stood there in stunned silence.

Ella recovered quickly however. She was used to guys treating her like that.

"Don't look at me like that Ella. Fuck. Don't play the victim. You either come or I go find some other chick. And don't think I won't Ella. Don't waste you're life, have a little fun."

Yep, Milo was defiantly going to punch him. He could feel his fist clenching.

But before he could even raise his hand to strike him, someone called out for Ella.

She whirled on the spot, still shocked and a little tense.

"Ella!" some girlfriends yelled out for her.

"Need a ride then?"

Milo had never seen Ella more relieved. There were four older girls in a yellow BMW, waving their hands for Ella to join them.

"Thank god." Ella said so quietly only Milo heard her.

"Ah Milo. Are you right getting home?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She quickly pecked him on the cheek before turning without a second glance at Jared.

But then, as she reached the car she turned around and stuck out her middle finger at him.

"Fucking slag." He muttered.

As Milo watched Ella speed away with the other girls, he turned back to Jared.

"We fuck and she thinks that means love. God, what does she want, a fucking ring?"

That was it for Milo.

Before he could even think he swung at Jared, his fist connecting with the side of his face.

He had been aiming at his nose, but Milo was never really a good aim. He was just happy he connected.

Only a tiny amount of blood sprayed across the ground. He hadn't hit him too well.

Jared was shocked. But then the shock was quickly replaced by laughter.

He was laughing at Milo.

"Is that all you've got kid?"

Then, BAM. Jared swung at Milo, knocking him out.

Milo was overcome by darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey kid? Kid!"

Milo awoke to find his vision distorted with black hair.

God, he felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

Finally, his vision was clear and he could see her.

An Asian girl with beautiful green eyes was kneeling over him, concerned.

"God, he got you good." She grimaced.

Milo quickly got up. A little too quickly.

"Woah, Woah. Look out. You've just been knocked out. You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine." Milo lied. His head was spinning.

"Here take this." A new voice said. Milo looked up and saw a blonde guy give him a glass of something Milo could of sworn was alcohol.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, seriously man this will help."

So, Milo downed it without thinking. He did it so they would leave him alone. So he could leave.

"I gotta go."

"You need a ride kid?" The pretty Asian asked him.

When Milo didn't reply she smiled.

"C'mon."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You should clean yourself up. Want me to stop at a servo so you can go to the bathroom?"

"No. No thanks. Can you stop here? At the beach?"

"It's like midnight." She argued.

"Please. I live just near here. 5 minute walk I swear."

"Alright, Alright."

She dropped him off at the entrance to the beach.

"Hey, I didn't get you're name kid." She called out, leaning over in the driver's side.

"Milo you?"

"Alexia. Nice meeting you. Good luck kid."

"Thank you. Seriously thanks a lot."

As Alexia drove off Milo ran off towards the ocean.

It was hard to run in the sand, and Milo couldn't figure out why it was so difficult. He could barely walk in a straight line.

Then, he collapsed laughing on the wet sand near the tide.

He didn't even know what was so funny.

His head was spinning and he felt like being sick. But he also felt good. Real good.

Weird.

"Milo?"

Milo craned his neck quickly.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Milo."

"El." He couldn't even say her whole name. It seemed too long. Ella. God, that wasn't that hard to say.

She was standing above him, but soon was kneeling beside him.

"What you….aren't you… why you not at home aye? Fancy seeing you here!"

"Milo, you're slurring."

"That's a funny word isn't it? Slurring."

"Oh god, you're drunk! I've never seen you drunk. Milo, you don't even drink!"

"Well, obviously I do if I got drunk, isn't that right El?"

He suddenly held his hands out up to the sky and fell back on the sand.

A minute ago he was fine. He was talking fine to Alexia. But now, all of a sudden something seemed to hit him.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Ella gasped as the moonlight now lighted Milo's face as he lay there.

"'Lil fight. Nothing to worry 'bout."

"A fight! Oh my god! With who Milo? Who are you? You never get into fights."

"I'm Milo." He held out a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm tripping out." Ella said to herself, ignoring his hand. "This doesn't happen to you Milo. I've got the wrong guy. You just look like him."

"I'm Milo alright!"

There was a long pause before Milo spoke again.

"She wasn't sick." He slurred.

"What? Who?"

"Pita. She was with another guy."

"Oh, Milo."

"You, you were with another guy too weren't you El?"

"Oh, oh Milo." Is all she could say.

"Am I ugly or something? Am I that gross?"

Ella laughed.

"You don't need me to tell you you're gorgeous. You know it."

"No, I don't. I'm not."

Ella laughed again. "You sound like a girl when you're drunk. You know you're a cutie Milo. You're beautiful."

"You are. You're beaut-a-ful." He struggled with the word.

"Oh. Milo."

"I need you Ella. I want you. Not Pita. You know that."

"Milo, you're drunk."

He suddenly sat upright and starred out at the ocean. His eyes looked so blank it scared the hell out of Ella.

"Milo? Talk to me." She panicked. She had seen that same blank look in her father's eyes. It terrified her.

"Please talk to me."

Milo turned slowly and looked into Ella's eyes.

She breathed a sigh of relief at his movement.

"You know this is where we met?"

"I know." She smiled.

"I love you. Don't you know that?"

"I love you too Milo."

"No Ella. I-" he stopped abruptly.

All of a sudden he started sobbing. And he had no idea why.

And that terrified Ella even more.

She quickly wrapped an arm around him.

"Shh…baby. I'm here."

"I'm all alone El…" he choked.

"No, no you're not. I'll never leave you."

"You don't love me the way I love you. I…I…"

"Milo, Shhh…it's okay. I'm here always."

Ella drew him in and kissed the top of his head.

Blood was getting all over her brand new outfit but she didn't care.

"You're the best Milo. You know that."

Milo sobbed harder into her arms. He held her tighter as she rocked him slowly.

"You're the best."


	5. The First Kiss

A/N Thanks guys again SO much for the reviews! I'm so happy everyone is liking it : ) omg the first ep of the new season of the o.c was just aired last night! Sooo good. Can't wait for more! Hehe anyway here's the next chap, I'm not completely happy wit it, but the next one after this will b betta : ) please review thanks: )

Chapter 5

"Milo?"

Ella pulled away as Milo fell back onto the sand and closed his eyes.

"Milo? Wake up."

But he wouldn't. She shook him slightly but he wouldn't wake.

Ella panicked. She bent down close to his chest and sighed relief as she heard him breathing.

He had only passed out.

"Milo, c'mon. Don't do this. I can't carry you."

Ella looked around her desperately. She had no idea what she was looking for, she was just looking. Searching.

But there was no one in sight.

"Shit." Ella muttered as she reached down into her pants to grab her cell phone.

She stared at it for a moment, hesitating.

A few times she went to dial, but couldn't. Then, after taking a few calming breaths she dialed the number.

"Shit." She said again as she brought the phone to her ear.

"C'mon pick up. Pick up."

But it just kept ringing. They weren't answering.

Just when Ella was about to give up, she heard a click.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Ella!" Luke sounded shocked to hear from her.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? It's after midnight."

"I know Dad, I'm sorry. Are you busy or anything?"

Long pause.

"Dad?"

"Ah yeah Ella, I'm here. No, I'm not…I'm not busy."

Ella raised an eyebrow but decided not to press him.

"Uh good. 'Cause I kind a need your help."

"'Course baby, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is this about next Saturday, 'cause I promise you I'll be there honey."

"No, it's not about the play. I just…can you meet me at the beach as soon as you can. I need your help. Milo got drunk and passed out and I can 't…"

"Milo?" Luke interrupted her.

"Yes, Dad. Milo. Can you just come please?"

"Sure honey. I'm on my way now."

"Thanks Dad. Really."

She hung up and turned back to Milo.

He looked so young in the moonlight. Young and vulnerable.

Ella sighed. She was always the one that relied on Milo. It was always him that helped her.

Now Milo needed her help and it terrified her. She had never been any help to anybody. But she wasn't going to give up. She'd do whatever it would take. She'd try and be half as good to him as he had been to her.

After a few minutes, she saw a figure coming towards them in the sand.

"God, what happened?" Luke asked when he was within speaking distance.

"How did he get hurt?"

Ella could just make out his face. He looked concerned and a little restless.

"Dad, you weren't busy were you?"

"No, baby. I told you I wasn't."

But Ella didn't believe him. He wouldn't even look at her while he said it. He was making out as if he was examining Milo.

"Look, I can't carry him and Seth and Summer are going to be home soon. I couldn't just leave him here."

"Right. Okay." He nodded, but he still looked distracted.

Luke scooped down and picked up Milo. He looked so helpless and limp in his arms. Ella had never noticed before how thin he was getting. Compared to Luke's muscled physique, he looked especially tiny.

It took less than a moment to reach Milo's house.

Luke kept glancing around his shoulder expectantly as the light from Milo's porch, illuminated them.

They reached the door, as Ella reached down in her pocket to retrieve her key.

She was just about to put it in the keyhole and turn it, but was stopped when Luke asked her a question.

"You have his keys?"

"Ah, yeah Dad. We're best friends."

"Right, of course." He nodded, still distracted.

Ella shook her head, smiling slightly as she turned back around to the door.

But then, without her even touching the door handle, the door swung open.

They came face to face with Ryan, who in a wife beater and shorts, was looking extremely disheveled.

"Uh-Ryan." Ella was the first to speak.

"Ella, hey. You okay?"

He couldn't see Luke yet as he was standing a few feet away, away from the light.

Ella turned and motioned Luke forward tentatively.

"Chino, Man!" Luke said in a whisper.

"Luke…what the…?"

"Dad, you don't have to whisper," Ella rolled her eyes. "Mom's out tonight."

Luke's how body visibly relaxed. "Yeah? Where did she go? She won't be back soon will she?"

"She'll be a while Dad. She went with Seth and Summer."

Ryan shot Ella a suspicious look.

Ella gave him a "just leave it" look back, and Ryan got the hint.

Anna was indeed not out with Seth and Summer. Ryan knew this because he and Marissa had been out with them that night, but had left early.

Ella knew her Mom was out with her new boyfriend, but she didn't have the heart to tell her Dad that.

"Ah, yeah. Marissa and I were out with them too but we just got home. Marissa wasn't feeling too good."

Now it was Ella's turn to shoot Ryan a disbelieving look.

And he shot one right back, an "I'll explain later" look.

Then, Ryan eyes finally fell upon Luke's outstretched arms. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Well, he was extremely tired.

"Shit, what the hell happened? Milo?"

"I can explain." Ella said quickly.

Both Ryan and Luke turned to look at her, waiting in anticipation.

Ella took a deep breath before beginning.

"I was at "The Gap" and…"

"You were at "The Gap"?" Ryan interrupted, bewildered.

Ella looked down guiltily, as Luke said "The Gap? What the hell is The Gap?" But they both just ignored him.

"Anyway, Milo's date cancelled on him and he rocked up at 'The Gap'. Yeah, I know, he never goes there. It's just not Milo. Not his scene. Trust me Ryan, he never goes there," she added quickly as she saw Ryan's face.

"And I left after a while, and I found him later on at the beach like this. He said he got into a fight, and he was drunk. I couldn't believe it…I was shocked. And yeah…he just sort a passed out."

"Milo? This happened to Milo?"

"Yes! I know…it's crazy. But it's true."

"Shit." Ryan muttered.

"Ah, can we like take him inside?" Ella suggested.

"Oh yeah. 'Course."

"Here, I can take him…his room isn't that far…"

"No, Ella, maybe we should take him." Ryan motioned towards Luke and himself.

"It's fine. I just couldn't carry him from the beach. You guys catch up. I can help clean him up before Seth and Summer come home."

"Ella…I don't know…I'll get Marissa to help. Luke and I can get him cleaned up."

Ryan yelled out for Marissa and after a moment she came out, looking even more disheveled than Ryan did.

Ella raised and eyebrow but decided on asking questions later.

After they explained what happened to Marissa, they all helped bring Milo upstairs.

Ryan suggested Luke and him both get a bucket of water to help clean Milo's face, and as they went downstairs, Marissa turned to Ella.

"I think I'll go help them too." She smiled.

Ella smiled nervously back, as Marissa winked at her.

Once she was gone, Ella sat down on the bed beside Milo and reached out for his hand.

As if her touch had woken him, his eyes fluttered open and his eyes darted around the room for a moment, confused and weary.

"Ella…" he said softly as his eyes finally rested on her.

But Ella silenced him as she brought a finger to his lips.

She crawled closer to him until she was almost on top of him and bent down so their faces were nearly touching.

They locked eyes for a moment, and she pushed a strand of curly hair away from his eyes just as he had down to her the other night.

Then, she closed her eyes and kissed him gently, lingering on his lips.

She then opened her mouth slightly and kissed him again, this time exploring his mouth was her tongue.

Milo was surprised.

He automatically reached out his hand and placed it behind her head as she kissed him again.

Finally, she drew her lips away from his hesitantly, as they both opened their eyes.

"You're good." Milo said at last, still slurring.

Ella laughed.

"You're drunk…but you're still good."

"Really? But I've never…"

He was stopped mid sentence by a knock at the door.

Marissa, Luke and Ryan all walked in, oblivious to what they had interrupted. All except for Marissa, who Ella knew was the one who had made them knock first.

Luke and Marissa brought in the washbowl and moved towards the bed as Ryan stood by the door.

"Ella, can I talk to you a moment?"

Ella felt her heart stop.

"Uh…sure."

She was sure she was in trouble. She just knew it.

Ryan let Ella pass through the door first before following her.

Soon they were back out on the porch.

In the late night chill, Ella shivered and brought her arms around her in an attempt to warm herself. She was wearing a white tank top and tiny blue shorts. She felt slightly dirty, the mixture of sand, blood and alcohol that Jared had spilled on her earlier, still on her clothes.

"Here…" Ryan took off his coat to give to Ella.

"Thanks." She smiled as she put it on. They both laughed, as it was way too big for her, making her look so tiny inside it.

"You okay?" Ryan asked after she had stopped laughing.

"Yeah why? I mean yeah. No. Yeah…actually no." She scrunched up her nose as she grimaced at her rambling.

Ryan smiled knowingly, half frowning.

"Spill."

Ella looked up, surprised. Ryan was never one for words. He wasn't much of a talker. But he did care, he listened a lot. Ella knew how much Milo adored him and looked up to him. Now Ella knew why. There was something about him. You just felt like telling everything to him.

"It's Milo. I…I don't know if I should even be telling you this. When I found him on the beach, he…he was upset. Pita, his date, cancelled on him but he went out anyway and he saw her. He saw her with another guy," She paused, frowning.

"He was upset when he told me, which I don't blame him for…but…he just lost it and started crying saying how alone he was and that I didn't love him like he loves me."

Ryan nodded slightly, still frowning. He didn't look surprised. Ella was staring fixedly at the ground.

"I want to help him, I really do. But I'm no good…I mean I'm always the one who needs help not him. And now…I don't know how to help him. I'm scared I'm going to screw it up and just make it all worse. You know? Everything around me gets screwed up. I love Milo and he's perfect…I don't want to ruin that." She finished, still staring avidly at the ground.

"Ella…No body's perfect. You are exactly what he needs."

"Are you crazy? I'm just a screw up."

"Ella, no you're not. Okay? You're not. So get that out of your head now. Look, I was like you when I was younger. I thought exactly the same way. That I would just hurt the people I loved and thought were perfect. But you can't think that way. Milo needs you."

Ella couldn't believe it. It's the most Ryan had ever talked to her the whole time she'd known him. She suddenly had a new respect for him. Well, she had always respected him, he was just so effortlessly cool, they all were. But, Ryan didn't have to come out and ask Ella how she was feeling. He just did it.

"Thanks, Ryan. Milo adores you, you know that?"

"He's a good kid." Ryan waved a hand to dismiss the compliment.

"I kissed him." Ella blurted out. Ryan had that effect on people; you just wanted to tell him everything.

"Oh, shit. Too much info I know. Sorry." She rambled as Ryan cocked an eyebrow at her.

But he just laughed.

"Oh, hey. About Dad. Please don't tell Mom hey? She'll flip if she knows I'm still seeing him."

"Ella, we've known for ages. We're not going to tell. But I think you should tell your Mom. She won't make you stop seeing him."

"How did you know? God."

"We saw you sneaking out with him a few times. Look, Luke's a good guy. I remember Sandy once said he was as harmless as a 'golden retriever'." He laughed slightly.

"That's so Sandy." She smiled.

"Anyway, thanks. Oh and that whole 'Marissa's not feeling well' trip, so didn't work on me. Dad maybe, but not me."

"Uh-yeah…"

"So you gonna spill then?" It was Ella's turn to listen and she knew it.

"Uh…"

Ryan shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

He looked up at Ella and smiled widely,

"I don't know if I should be telling you this either, but hey I know you won't tell anyone."

Ella was eager with anticipation now.

"Marissa's pregnant."


	6. Gamble everything for love

Chapter 6

****

Ella glanced at her reflection in the mirror, holding her hair back with one hand, placing the other on her diamante necklace.

"What about this?" She let the necklace slide lower down her neck.

"Yeah, looks good."

Ella maneuvered the mirror sideways so she could see Milo as well as herself in the dusty glass.

"You sure? 'Cause I still haven't figured out if I'm leaving my hair up or down." She toyed with the possibility, moving the necklace again indecisively as she let her hair fall down way past her shoulders.

"Wear it out." Milo answered bluntly, chancing a quick glance up at Ella as he struggled with his over-enthusiastic nephew, Jack, bouncing on his knee.

Ella turned towards the bed and moved to pick up Jack. She perched him on her hip as she bent down to grab Captain Oats from the bedside table to let him play with.

"Here you are Jackie. That's a good boy." She cooed to him, touching his little button of a nose.

Milo sat, legs dangling off the edge of his bed. He continued to excessively bounce his leg up and down unconsciously. It was one of those instinctive habits he couldn't shake. And besides, he had an uneasy feeling that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

"Uh, Milo?"

Milo's head shot up. Ella was staring down at him, Jack still attached to her hip. He hadn't realized she was talking to him.

"I was just saying about Matt. You know…my date. About how he…Milo are you feeling okay?"

Milo could feel himself grow hot. He was sweating. God, he just needed to calm down.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. It's just hot in here." He fanned himself with his hand.

"Umm…Milo. The air con is on," She frowned at him. "You want me to turn it up a bit?"

"Uh…no it's alright. Thanks. I'm fine."

Ella wasn't buying it but bit her tongue anyway.

"Anyway, I was just saying, he looks a lot like Ryan. It's kind of freaky."

"Who looks like Ryan?"

"Matt. Milo are you sure you're okay, you look nervous."

Milo looked up and smiled weakly. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Okay… but I'm telling you, I'm not buying it. Oh is this about Lila? 'Cause she's into you Milo, you're a spunk."

Milo laughed heart-heartedly.

"Yeah, something like that." Milo lied. He wasn't even thinking about Lila. It was someone else he was thinking of. He couldn't even look at her.

"It'll be great. The four of us going together. It's going to be so fun Milo." Ella gushed.

She had been waiting for this night since she was a little girl. It was _the _night. The Senior Prom. God, was it overrated, Milo thought to himself.

"When are you going to put your suit on? It looks totally cute on you, I can't wait to see it."

Milo shot Ella a look. As if to say, "are you serious?"

"Don't give me that look! C'mon. Put it on…I'm trying to get rid of you anyway, so I can put my dress on." She poked her tongue out at him.

"Fine, getting kicked out of my own room. What is the world coming to?" Milo muttered playfully, as he got up off the bed with huge effort. He took Jack from Ella and with his free hand grabbed his suit from his closet and strode out the door.

Just as he closed to door behind him, he ran into Ryan.

"Hey. Here I'll take him from you." He picked up Jack and held him in his arms.

"Is it time already? To put the suit on?"

"Ella kicked me out of my room to get dressed. You know how long she takes. So yeah, I'm thinking we won't see her for a few hours. I've got some time to kill. Wanna go play some pool?"

Ryan laughed. "Sure thing buddy."

"Oh, and I…I sorta need to talk to you, is that cool?" Milo added timidly.

"Yeah sure, kiddo."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was exactly two hours and 20 minutes later when Ella emerged from Milo's bedroom.

Ryan, Seth, Luke and Milo were all sitting impatiently in the living room, Seth trying as always to keep Milo distracted. He just wouldn't shut up. Milo appreciated the effort, knowing his Dad knew exactly how he was feeling without even telling him. And plus, Seth was nervous as all hell. It was his baby's big night. He was leaving school forever. He was growing up. And Seth couldn't help but feel absolutely petrified. So he did what he did best. Talked. And talked, and talked. And it was driving Luke, Ryan and Milo silently crazy.

Anna, Marissa and Summer walked into the living room finally, beaming from ear to ear.

Milo sat up a little in anticipation. Half of him didn't even want to see what Ella looked like. He just knew she would look beautiful anyway. He had imagined it many times in his head. But he wasn't going with Ella. Someone else was. And that hurt like hell.

Then, it felt as if time had stopped as Ella came through the sliding door.

Everything went silent. It seemed everyone was holding their breath.

Oh yeah, she looked beautiful.

Milo couldn't even take in what she was wearing. He glanced at her quickly, and that was enough.

He heard exclamations of "oh my god!" and heard the clicks of cameras, but wasn't really paying attention.

He felt hands push him over to Ella where more photos were taken.

And then, the rest seemed a blur as Ella's and Milo's dates arrived.

He couldn't remember getting in the car, or feeling his Mom and Dad's arms wrap around him, Summer crying her heart out, but he did finally feel as the car pulled up and they all got out.

That's when everything seemed to catch up to him.

God, he felt sick.

Suddenly, the party was in full swing. The music was blaring, everyone was chatting and giggling and drinking non-alcoholic fruit punch. There were photos being taken and people dancing and waving as a cameraman came around to each table filming every one.

Ella and her date were gone. Milo was left with Lila, his date, who looked exceptionally beautiful, but exceptionally bored.

Milo was pouting and he knew it, and he did feel bad about it but he couldn't help it.

It was only when Lila spoke up, that he remembered he had come with her.

"Milo?"

Milo was staring at the dance floor. He had spotted her. She was dancing with "Ryan-look-a-like."

"Milo, for god's sake, go get her."

"What?"

Milo turned to look at his date, shocked out of staring blankly at the dance floor.

Had he heard her right?

"It's obvious you want her. And you know she wants you too. She's trying to make you jealous is all… and it seems to be working." Lila seemed half amused, half impatient.

"Jealous? What?" Milo wasn't taking it all in.

"God, Milo. Look, why don't you do us all a favour and tell her how you feel. She's waiting for it."

Milo was dumbfounded. He shook his head.

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a girl. Trust me I know." She winked.

"Look, I like Matt, You like Ella. Ella likes you. We are with the wrong dates. Let's make it easier for us all and just swap." She said with a directness that shocked Milo. He was surprised by how forward she was. This was a girl that was getting her way.

"Uh…" He couldn't even find words.

Milo felt Lila grab his arm roughly and drag him towards the dance floor.

Soon, they had reached Ella and Matt.

Lila cleared her throat.

"You want to dance?" She said directly to Matt. "You don't mind do you Ella?" It wasn't really a question but a statement.

Without waiting for an answer, she wrapped her arms around Matt and steered him away.

"Ella, you don't mind?" Matt called over his shoulder.

He was clearly infatuated with Lila. He was only asking Ella out of politeness. He was just that kind of guy.

Milo looked over to Ella. Her expression said it all.

"What just happened there?"

"No idea…turns out Lila is kind a…_forward_."

"You don't say."

"Look, you want to go for a walk?"

Ella smiled suddenly. "Okay, why not?"

The prom was being held near the beach. There was nowhere else it would be held. This was California, everything was going to be near the beach.

Ella took off her shoes as Milo followed suit.

It looked a bit strange; Milo and Ella dressed up so formally at the beach.

They weren't supposed to be wandering away from the prom, the teachers had warned them many times, but the teachers had brought their own "punch" and where too pissed to care where everyone was.

It had turned into more of an after party then anything else.

"It's funny, my Mom and Dad tell me this story all the time of how they both got really dressed up and had this date on the beach. And they…"

"Sailed off into the sunset." Ella finished for him. She had heard that story as many times as Milo. She spent a lot of her time at the Cohen's. More time than she spent at her own house even.

"Funny how both our dates seem to have the hots for each other." Ella mock frowned.

"Yeah…I know."

"I say we bail."

"What?" Milo stopped in his tracks to face Ella.

"You're house is just around the corner Milo. The wonders of living near the beach. It'll be great 'cause the…"

"Parental's aren't at home." He finished for her.

"Yep," Ella grinned. "They all went out. Probably to celebrate the end of packed lunches and detention slips."

"Except for Mom. She pretends to hate it, but she loves that shit."

Ella smiled. "So what you think? Bail to yours?"

"Oh Ella, as if I'm going to say no. You have this power over me." He laughed.

"It's all charm. And my animal magnetism."

They both laughed.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know." She grinned again.

Soon, they reached Milo's house.

And before they knew it they were in Milo's room. Lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Milo had put on some music, his favourite mix.

"Is this Ben…what's his name?"

"Lee. Yeah."

Ella smiled. "That's the one. I don't normally like that emo stuff but this is good."

"Ben Lee isn't exactly emo, Ella."

She poked him in the ribs playfully. "You know what I mean."

"You want me to turn it off?"

"No…leave it on." She whispered, still staring at a Radiohead poster on Milo's ceiling.

"God it is hot in here Milo." Ella said after a while. They had been lying there in comfortable silence for what felt like only a few minutes. But when Milo glanced at the clock, they had actually been lying there for almost half and hour.

"You want me to turn the air con on?" He moved to get up but Ella stopped him.

Her hand was on his shoulder, and was trembling slightly.

"No. It's okay."

Her eyes locked with his. It was so intense Milo felt he couldn't take it, but he never let his eyes fall.

She continued the eye contact as she reached up and pulled her dress off in one graceful, quick movement.

How did girls always know how to do it so easily? If that had been Milo, he would of fumbled around with it for hours.

Numb from the shock of what Ella had just done, Milo couldn't speak.

But he didn't need to.

Ella moved closer to Milo and kissed him.

She then, took off his tie with such ease, peeled of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Ella…" Milo began but was cut off by another kiss.

Not that he minded.

Suddenly, he remembered Lila's advice. 'Tell her how you feel…she's waiting for it.'

"Ella, I love you." He blurted out between kisses.

Ella sat back, smiling.

"I know."

She kissed him again as she felt for his belt.

"I've loved you forever Milo."

She fumbled around again and finally with Milo's help, got his pants off.

There they were, half naked, just staring at each other.

Ella crawled backwards towards the pillow and stopped suddenly.

She reached towards her back and took her bra off.

Before he even knew what was happening, Milo was on top of Ella, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Ella said quietly.

Milo smiled weakly. He was trembling, his whole body shaking slightly.

She was much more calmer, but was still shaking a little.

"I'm okay."

"Are you ready…for this?"

"I'm ready…I love you."

Ella kissed him again, but this time began kissing down his neck and chest.

"I love you."


	7. Sunrise

**Hey guys :) again a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far :) **

**Diggles:**** yep, you're totally right. Seth, Summer n Milo all live together with Ryan and Marissa (they live in like a separate part of the house) and Anna and Ella live right next door. And yeah, they obviously live on the beach :) one big happy family lol oh but yeah Luke and Anna are divorced.**

**Adambrody10: ****don't worry, I'd never let Seth and Summer die! Hehe the next chapter is the last one after this so yeah, I promise they won't die… I'd cry too lol they r the best! **

**So thanks everyone :) I was going to live this at chap 6 but I had a better idea so chapter 8 will b the very last. Hehe please review! Happy Valentines Day hehe. Oh btw.. this chapter is a few years later when Milo and Ella are around 21. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7 

She awoke to the sound of nothing.

With her eyes still closed she stretched her arms out widely and yawned. But as her hand hit the pillow behind her, she stopped mid-action and let one eye open hesitantly.

With her other hand she felt around the empty space beside her that was normally warm and smelt of him.

But all she could smell now was roses. And daises.

The unusual eclectic smell mingled with the dewy scent of watermelon.

Now, as her other eye snapped open, she gasped to find herself surrounded and covered in the flowers.

Her hand then hit the other pillow and her fingers lingered on something hard and heart-shaped.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust in the near darkness; a confused Ella craned her neck around to read the time on their alarm clock.

4:30.

Ella groaned. She was never up early.

She was having the most beautiful dream too. She awoke, expecting to find Milo there beside her, arms wrapped around her tiny body, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She shivered involuntarily. It still hadn't sunk in that their bed was covered in flowers. Her favourite flowers.

Ella felt so cold without Milo.

Then, as she slowly woke up to herself she reached over to the bedside table and switched the light on.

In numb shock, she sat up a little and took the heart-shaped box in her trembling hands. Ella had no idea why she was shaking, she just couldn't help it.

She held onto the ends of box, in between her finger and thumbs and struggled to conceal a grin.

Her thin fingers ran over the words Milo, Loves, and Ella.

She smiled to herself and opened the box to reveal Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles squashed in there.

Ella laughed. She took them out carefully and found a note attached to one of Princess Sparkles hoofs.

She read:

"Passing on to the Cohen generation. For 'Lil April."

Ella moved a hand down to her small bump of a stomach and rested it there for a moment, smiling.

They had already named the baby, April. It was Summer's idea.

Then, Ella noticed another note attached to Captain Oats.

It read:

"Good morning baby. Come down the beach whenever you're ready."

Ella grabbed onto Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles, taking them with her as she carefully got out of bed.

The hallway light was turned on, so Ella could see it filled with more flowers.

She smiled as she came into the kitchen, and watched, amused as Ryan, Marissa, Jack, Seth, Summer, Luke and Anna all sat at the huge dining table, silently.

They all looked up expectantly and each and every one could not hide a grin. Plus, they all looked nervous as hell. As well as dead tired. Something big was going to happen all right, for them to be up this early.

God, no one could keep a secret in this place.

They might as well of shouted out what was going to happen. It was so obvious.

But, Ella didn't seem to mind. She was just amused to see so many people who loved her all in one room.

So, without saying a word, Ella walked out the front door and wandered down the beach, still in her pjs.

But the beach was empty.

It was still dark of course; the sun was just beginning to rise.

Ella continued to walk down to the wet sand, confused.

Where was Milo?

Then, as she got a little closer she could just make out something in the sand.

Words.

As Ella finally reached it, she whirled around to read the curvy words written in huge letters across the sand.

MARRY ME ELLA.

Ella gasped and raised a hand to her mouth automatically.

She was expecting it, but not like this.

Then, she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

She spun around to face him, and began to say something but Milo silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Look…the sun is rising."

"Oh Milo."

He sat her down between his legs on the sand as they watched together, his hands wrapped protectively around her tummy.

Suddenly, Ella turned and looked at Milo.

"Yes."

Milo drew himself from the sunrise, shocked.

"Yes?"

"Yes." She giggled.

Looking back at the sun rising before her, she leant back and kissed Milo.

"I love you."


	8. Sunset

A/N Aww last chapter guys! Hehe I wanted to do heaps more but I didn't think it was really relevant. Anyway…hope u guys enjoy this! Thank you SO so SO much for the reviews they make my day : ) hehe stoked. I'd love feedback still :) ok this chapter I wrote pretty rushed and I didn't do the wedding cos I thought I'd screw it up. LoL. I was thinking of doing another sequel to this but I dunno…anyway let me kno wat u think :) hehe thanks again!

Chapter 8

Seth placed squirming, excited little April beside him on the couch.

"Okay here you go sweetie…" He begun, handing her one of the controllers.

Seth left it in April's pudgy, milky-white hands, but she was having trouble grasping it.

"Grand-daddy…" She started to complain but Seth wouldn't hear it.

He mockingly covered his ears.

"No, no. C'mon you said you'd at least try. Okay… you can do it. You're a Cohen. Plus you have the best teacher around."

He looked down at April and let out a sigh as she stared blankly up at her granddad.

"Okay…you're only 5…but we can work with that. I'll just teach you young…no problemo."

April matched Seth with a sigh.

"Alright…I'll try." She exhaled.

"Really? Awesome…okay you're not going to regret this. It's going to be awesome!" Seth exclaimed, excited.

He looked down to his controller and pressed the start button.

"Okay…Apey. You're the green one…No, honey. The green one. Apey? The green one!"

April mashed her palm into the controller and pressed a bunch of random buttons.

"Like this?" She asked, her face screwed up in concentration.

GAME OVER.

"Awwwwwwww…. no way! Well…it was pretty good for a first try. We'll keep practicing."

"Grand-daddy! This is boooooooooooring." She groaned.

Seth clasped a hand to his mouth.

"No! Apey you don't mean that! You haven't even given it a chance!"

Then, they both heard a laugh behind them that caused both Seth and April to crane their necks behind them.

April, being too small to see over the couch, nudged at Seth, and as Seth realized what she wanted, he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Glam-ma!" April yelled giddily as she sat perched high enough on her granddad's shoulders to be able to see Summer.

"Uh-Summer. What did she just call you?"

Summer smiled guiltily.

"Glam-ma." April answered for her, leaning over the top of Seth's head. She kissed his nose as Seth dangled her upside down.

Squealing happily as he tickled her, she moaned again. "Grand-daddy!"

She then stopped suddenly, dangling motionless in the air. There seemed to be a sudden thought that had struck her.

"Oh my gosh…glam-ma. Is the Valley on?"

Seth, now dangling April with one hand, put her back down on the couch.

"No way. It's not true. You have her hooked on The Valley?"

Summer smiled cheekily.

"Cohen, I named her after one of the characters on the show! Hello?"

"Yeah, Ella and Milo are crazy. Letting you name her." He poked playfully.

"Not crazy. They just have good taste." She poked back.

Seth raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Don't raise 'the eyebrow' at me. I'm not _forcing _April to watch it…she just likes it."

"Oh sure she does Sum…you've corrupted her…that's right! Corrupted!"

"Oh puh-lease! What about you and the video games hey?" Summer placed a hand on her hip in her classic 'I'm right, you're wrong' pose.

Seth flushed a little. "What's this about being called Glam-ma?" He laughed.

"I hate 'grandma'. Eww. Have you been living under a rock Cohen? It's the new thing. Being called "Glam-ma". Goldie Hawn started it."

"Oh sorrrrrrrry. I must have missed that bit of Hollywood goss." He rolled his eyes.

"Grand-daddy…come watch 'valley' with us."

Seth scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"I'll pass baby."

Summer laughed.

She took April from Seth and made her way upstairs to their bedroom, where they're wide screen television was.

Before she went up the stairs however, she turned back and said in a stage whisper to rival Seth, "I've caught Grand-daddy watching the Valley before."

"Liar!" Seth yelled melodramatically, throwing a cushion at them.

As he missed they both laughed and ran up the stairs, screaming and giggling, away from the cushions Seth was continually hurling at them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

April buried her feet in the wet sand, watching entranced as the tide came in and out, immersing her in bath-warm water.

"Daddy!" She called behind her as she saw Milo trudging down the sand to sit beside her.

"My baby girl." He smiled, covering her in kisses.

"Ahh…daddy! Not in public!"

Milo laughed.

She was only five and she was already embarrassed to be seen with her parents hugging and kissing her. That was definitely Ella in her.

"Oh why? A cute boy around?" He joked with her.

"Oh eww Daddy!"

Milo raised an eyebrow, a trait he had picked up from Seth.

"You say eww now. You watch the "Valley." God, Mom is definitely corrupting you."

"You got that right." A voice said behind him.

"Dad, hey." He greeted Seth with a pat on the back as he joined Milo and April.

"Everyone's up there waiting for you." Seth started, but stopped suddenly, not sure how to put it into words, what he was thinking.

"Yeah I know Dad. It's no big deal really. It's just a promotion." He shrugged modestly.

"_Just _a promotion?" Seth said incredulously.

"My boy is a genius. And I'm damn proud." He grinned.

"Thanks dad," Milo smiled back.

"Well I better get up there then. Where's Ella?"

"With your Mom. They went back to the house to have a "brief meeting" about one of the designers in Italy wanting to buy their collection. But hey, to let you in on a secret…that deal was closed yesterday…I think they just slipped away to watch "The Valley" repeats."

Milo laughed.

"Ella too…god that's sad."

"Least I have you my boy…and Ryan…oh and Luke…and Jack. But hey, don't forget you're the special one!"

Milo laughed again. "Thanks dad…that makes me feel special." He teased.

He turned to April and kissed her on the cheek.

"Daaaaaaaad…"

'Oh yeah, not in public, I forgot."

April smiled. "Just kidding. You know I love you." She grinned cheekily.

"Aww…what about me? Do I get a kiss in…dare I say it…_public?"_ Seth asked in mock-horror.

"Hmm…" April pretended to think hard.

"Course you do!" She ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck, smothering him in kisses.

Seth and Milo laughed and finally drew themselves away, back to Milo's party.

April was happy and content in the sand, as Milo had left her with Princess Sparkles.

But where was Captain Oats?

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun, surprised.

There, standing above her was a little boy of about the same age as April.

"You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" She said, in her teeny, cutesy voice, Summer adored.

"I'm sowwy." He said, mispronouncing the word.

"I…I found you're horsy." The little blonde boy held out his hand, clutching Captain Oats.

"Oh you found him! That's Captain Oats, that is."

"Who's that?" he pointed at the other horse lying in the wet sand beside April.

"Oh. That's Princess Sparkles. She's boooootiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. My name is Luca. What's yours?"

"April." She held out a hand for him to shake. She had seen grown-ups doing that.

"Wanna help me? Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles are on their honeymoon and…"

"And they need a house?" Luca ended for her, tentatively.

"Yeah! They just got married. Just like my mommy and daddy did."

"Cool."

They both began to scoop big handfuls of sloppy wet sand to make the house.

"What's a honeymoon?" Luca asked after a while.

"Umm…I think it's where the mommy and daddy go so they can buy their baby." April nodded her head, convinced with her answer.

"Oh I thought so."

After a while, the foundations of the house were almost complete.

"Yay! Now they are ready for their adventures."

She smiled and turned to Luca.

"The adventures of Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles."

Luca smiled back and exclaimed suddenly, "Look! The Sun is going to bed!"

April turned to look in front of her and saw that indeed the sun was setting.

"What a wonderful time for their adventures to start!"

"Yeah." Luca grinned, still staring out at the sun, engrossed.

April felt in the sand and reached for Luca's hand.

"Ni' Night Sun." She whispered.

"Ni Night."

The End 


End file.
